edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Remote
'''Universal Remote '''is the first episode of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Travis. Plot Eddy uses Travis' cloner to clone Travis' universal remote. He soon sells all the kids in the cul-de-sac universal remotes. The kids love messin around with their universal remotes but problems arise when owning a universal remote isn't much fun anymore when too many people around you own them. Story Travis was in the front yard of his house making some repairs when Eddy opened the gate and ran to Travis. "Travis! I need to use one of your spy gadgets for a scam!" Eddy told Travis hurriedly. "Hold on, Eddy. Just let me finish an additional feature on my universal remote and I'll help you in a moment," Travis said still making repairs. "Universal remote? That's it!" Eddy exclaimed. Travis then finished it. "There, all done," Travis said. Eddy then grabbed Travis with his universal remote and ran to Edd's house. "Hurry! There's no time!" said Eddy. "No time for what?" Travis aksed confused. Eddy threw Travis into Edd's yard. "Greetings, Travis!" Edd said greeting Travis. "Oh, hi Double D!" Travis greeted. Eddy jumped in. "Hi, Eddy!" Ed said hugging Eddy. "Let go of me will ya?!" Eddy complained. Ed let go and Eddy fell to the ground. "Hey!" Eddy yelled. "People! People! Please! We have to focus!" shouted Edd. "Sockhead's right! We gotta prepare our scam!" Eddy said. "What is our scam, excatly?" Edd asked. We going to sell a whole bunch of copies of Spy Kid's universal remote," Eddy explained. "And exactly how do you propose us to do that? Travis only has one universal remote!" Edd questioned. "We could use my cloner. It's can clone anything," Travis suggested. "That's a great idea!" said Eddy. Travis started cloning the universal remote keeping the original of course. Later that day, they started selling the universal remotes. All the kids came over to buy them. "This is the universal remote. The red button on it serves as a universal pause/play button. Anything time you press it time will suddenly pause or play. People who are holding the remote are uneffected by the remote ability to pause time. Also , if the time is paused and you drop the remote you will also be paused. The whole universe can only be paused for an hour but only IF no one is touching the remote. No refunds," Edd explained. "How much do they cost?!?!" Sarah yelled. "$30 each!" Travis yelled. "$30?!?!" Sarah complained. "It's a universal remote! What do you expect?" Travis asked. "Fine," said Sarah moodily. All the kids bought the remotes and had they all tested the remotes. "Hey, they actually work!" Kevin exclaimed. "Man, this is gonna be awesome," Kevin said riding home on his bike. "Hey, let's go get some ice cream," Eddy suggested. "ICE CREAM!" Ed shouted. "Ice cream? How delightful! How cheerful!" Edd agreed. "I'm in totally," said Travis as they all walked to the ice cream store. "Flying Fisherman! Wilfred be chasin Rolf!! What shall Rolf do?!?!" screamed Rolf who was being chased by Wilfred who wanted to attack him. "Rolf knows! The Playful Pasuer!" said Rolf taking out his universal remote pausing time. He then started beating up Wilfred. "Wilfred derserves punishment for wanting to attack Rolf!" shouted Rolf finishing beating up Wilfred. He then played time. Wilfred was now too beaten up to attack Rolf. The Eds and Travis just arrived at the ice cream shop. "I'll have the Jawbreaker Swirly!" Eddy said. "I'll have the Buttered Toast Crunch!" claimed Eddy. "Since when do these flavors exist?" Edd asked Travis. "Well, it is just a cartoon," Travis explained. "Well, I suppose you're right. Anyways, I'll have chocolate," Edd stated. "And I'll have Wild and Reckless sherbert," Travis said. They got their ice cream and sat outside eating their ice cream. Jimmy was running around playing when Kevin showed up. "Hey, dork! Missing something?" said Kevin grabbing a teddy bear Jimmy was playing with. "Hey! Give Mr. Teddy back!" begged Jimmy. "Fine then," said Jimmy. He paused time and jumped on Kevin but Kevin moved out of the way before he could. "What?! But I paused time!" Jimmy complained. "Yeah, but it doesn't effect people who are touching it," said Kevin holding out his remote. "Uh-oh..." said Jimmy scared. Kevin then started beating Jimmy up. Back at the ice cream shop The Eds and Travis were almost finished with their ice cream. When they were Travis said "That was some good ice cream" "Sure was," agreed Eddy. "Indeed," Edd replied back. "I LIKE ICE CREAM!" Edd shouted. Suddenly, the kids marched to the ice cream shop and demanded their money back. "NO REFUNDS!" Eddy yelled and they all started chasing the Eds and Travis. Nazz caught up to Travis. "Hey, Travis. Wanna like makeout?" Nazz asked. "STAY AWAY FROM ME NAZZ!!!" Travis screamed getting on his hovercraft and let the Eds on too. They soon crashed into Edd's yard. All the kids had marched to Edd's yard and were just about ready to beat up the Eds and Travis. Suddenly, a small scrap of paper landed on the ground. Travis picked it up. "Hey, look! Eddy's Brother is coming back!" Travis exclaimed. All the kids ran away at the sound of hearing that Eddy's Brother was returning. "THAT WAS SOME GOOD ICE CREAM HEY EDDY?" Ed said. Edd, Eddy n Travis just stared at him. Trivia *All the kids payed The Eds and Travis $30 and so that means they got $180 from selling universal remotes. *Nazz is seen hitting on Travis again. *Instead of getting jawbreakers with the money they earned they got ice cream instead.